We're trapped WHERE!
by MyMindIsMyDarkSanctuary
Summary: Chaos, Friendship, Romance, BUTT KICKING! Yeah, we got plenty of that. What happens when three friends and I enter the Naruto world? MWAHAHAHAHA! Does that answer your question?
1. Chapter 1

It all started when my friends Emma and Sofi came over and we had tied Emma to a chair and were forcing her to watch Naruto. You see, Emma knows nothing about Naruto and Sofi and I do and she gets annoyed when we talk about it. So, we were…enlightening her on the Shinobi way. MWAHAHA! -clears throat- So…anyways, we were watching Naruto… 

SOFI'S P.O.V.

"Yeah! Kick his butt! BELIEVE IT!"

"Ayumi, don't you think you should calm down…"

"You don't stand a chance loser!"

"Ayumi…"

"TAKE HIM DOWN!"

"AYUMI!"

"DODGE YOU DIMWIT!"

"This isn't working." I sighed.

"Allow me. AYUMI YOUR GUITARS ARE ON FIRE!" Emma yelled from the chair she was tied to.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SERENITY, BOB COSMO, WHAT AN INCREDIBLY AWESOME FATE! TT"

"…Ayumi…"

"…I'll never forget you my beloved guitars…"

"Ayumi!"

"…You were the best guitars a girl could ask for…"

"AYUMI!"

"…And now, someone will have to die because you have been destroyed…and that someone is…"

"OH CRAP!" Emma struggled to get out of the chair.

"…Emma…" Ayumi had her usual evil glint in her eyes.

"Ayumi…you can't kill Emma." I sighed.

"Why not? They kill people on Naruto!" Ayumi demanded. She had been given large amounts of sugar which makes her highly dangerous.

"Yes…but…" What could I do? She had a point.

"But what?" She whined.

"Your guitars were never set on fire. Emma just said that to get you to stop yelling at the TV." Sometimes I wondered if I was the only sensible one.

"…oh…well…nevermind then…CRAP! POUND HIM TO OBLIVION!"

I shook my head and sighed. "She just doesn't get it…"

"No. She gets it. She's just ignoring it." Emma said.

Ayumi turned and glared at us. "Would you shut up? I'm trying to watch TV." She then turned back and started yelling at the TV.

AYUMI'S P.O.V.

I was just watching TV and minding my own business when Sofi and Emma started talking. HOW RUDE!

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to watch TV."

"We'll shut up if you'll stop YELLING!" Emma announced.

"…I get over excited when I've had sugar…"

"Well, stop!"

"…Fine…" I sighed.

I had just begun to relax and watch the show when another person showed up.

"Oh. So it's this episode."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S YOU!"

"Who else would I be? Guy-sensei?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Why are you here, Jason?" I asked him.

"My dad and I are here to hang out. Your dad told me you and your friends were watching Naruto so I came to see what episode it was." He said.

Jason's dad is like an uncle to me. I spend the night at their house and go places with them all the time. Jason can be nice when he wants to be. Note that I said "when he wants to be."

"Well, you've seen. Now leave!"

"No. I like this episode…even if you are watching the English dub."

"Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah. GO AWAY!"

"What about English dubs?" Emma asked.

"Emma, you are so under educated! Japanese dub for this show, and most others, is so much cooler! Sakura's actually kinda cool instead of stupid and crap like that!" I said, still illiterate from being exposed to sugar.

"What happened to the literate Ayu we knew and didn't really love or care about at all?" Emma asked. I glared at her.

"ANYWAYS, leave Jason!" I wanted him to go away.

"No. Don't you know who I am? I'm the-"

"Jason, if you say you're the Juggernaut I swear I will beat you down with my ninja skills!"

"Yeah right."

"Hey! Just a sec!" I ran up to my room and grabbed my Leaf Village Headband. (Note: I don't really have one. But I want one!)

"I'm back!" I announced, my headband tied around my head.

"Ayumi that is so cool!" Sofi exclaimed.

"Shh! You're ruining the ninja face off!" I said.

Jason stood in front of me and pretended to focus his chakra.

That's the last thing I remember seeing before everything changed. Before I woke up in a strange new world.

A/N: Please review! Pretty please! If you do...I'll...BEAT JASON UP! YEAH! AND THEN WE CAN ALL BE HAPPY!


	2. Ninja Face Off

CHAPTER 2: NINJA FACE OFF

AYUMI'S P.O.V

I opened my eyes, trying to remember when I had fallen asleep. Jason and Sofi were lying asleep around me in the grass and Emma, who was still tied to the wooden chair, was also asleep.

I saw two people arguing in front of me and my eyes widened.

I watched as Naruto glared at Sasuke, who glared at him, who glared at…well…you get the point.

"They're dead!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No. They're alive." Sasuke argued.

"You're both wrong! We're soul sucking vampires and we've come to take yours!" I declared, sitting up.

I've had a lot of weird things happen to me, ok. My best friends and I bought the Yu Yu Hakusho cast off e-bay for God's sake. I could believe that I was really face to face with Naruto and Sasuke. I mean, I accept these incredibly awesome things easily. It's just the way I am.

Naruto let out a yell and backed away from me while Sasuke sweatdropped.

I heard three simultaneous groans from around me as the other three woke up, Emma realizing she was still tied to the chair.

"Mornin' sleeping uglies!" I said, checking to make sure they were awake.

"AYUMI!!" Jason and Sofi were walking towards me dangerously.

I yelled and used Naruto as a human shield.

"I was only telling the truth!"

"I don't think that's going to help." Emma said.

"Shut up! You're the one tied to a chair like an idiot!" That shut her up.

"Why is she tied to a chair?" Naruto asked.

"So she can't unleash her ugliness upon the world!" I declared.

"Ayumi, you're just digging yourself in deeper." Em was trying to get out of the chair.

"I mean, no one needs the Sexy Jutsu as much as her!" By now Sofi and Jason had stopped advancing on me and begun laughing.

"Hey! The Sexy Jutsu is my move!" Naruto cried indignantly.

"I know. Jason thinks you look dead sexy when you use that Jutsu!" Jason gave me the death glare.

"Emma's sexy enough to turn a strait man gay!"

"HEY!"

"And Sofi…"

"Shut. Up. NOW!!!" Sofi looked like Sakura when she yells at Naruto, minus the huge forehead.

"…is an evil slave driver who forces me to finish my fanfics!"

Sofi was about to grab me by my hair but Jason stepped in front of her.

"There's only one way to settle this!"

"Let the ninja face off begin!"

Once again Jason began to "focus his chakra".

I took advantage of the opportunity and created a shadow clone of myself, making the one in front of him focus its chakra. The real me snuck behind him.

He opened his eyes and glared at my shadow clone.

"Leaf Whirl- OOF!"

"That'll take…A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!!" I had done all the motions correctly and sent Jason flying. He stood up, shocked.

"There are…actually two of you…"

"Stranger things have happened." Emma, Sofi, and I said in unison.

"Well, if you can do that, I can do this!" I watched him do the hand motions and my eyes widened in fear.

"OH CRAP!!!"

"LIGHTNING BLADE!!!"

Jason tried to hit me and I luckily dodged.

"That's it! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" There were now about fifty of me.

I began doing the hand signs for my next attack. "WATER DRAGON JUTS-"

"What's going on here?" Jason and I turned to see Kakashi Hatake staring at the two of us. Well, actually, the one him and fifty mes.

"A ninja face off, what else?"


	3. The Explanation

CHAPTER 3: THE EXPLAINATION

AYUMI'S P.O.V.

Kakashi looked at my headband.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ayumi. He's Jason, the girl who's not tied to a chair is Sofi, and the girl who is tied to a chair is Emma."

"Hey! That's Hinata, right?" Emma asked, referring to Kakashi.

I slapped my forehead and ran my hand down my face.

"No you idiot! That's Kakashi! Hinata's a girl!"

"How should I know! You three are the ones who understand all this junk!" Emma complained.

"Why is she tied to a chair?" Kakashi asked.

"So she can't unleash her ugliness upon the world!" Naruto declared. I laughed and gave him a thumbs up.

"I don't recognize any of you." Sasuke said, looking at us all suspisciously.

"That's cuz' we're not from here." I said as I snatched Naruto shurikan and cut Emma free, handing Naruto his shurikan when I was done.

"Then where did you get that headband from?" Kakashi asked.

"The Naruto store on the internet!" I declared.

Sasuke and Kakashi glared at Naruto.

"You've got a store and you're selling headbands?" Kakashi demanded.

"NO!" Naruto yelled defensively.

"I think we better explain." Sofi said.

SOFI'S P.O.V.

"So you see, we're from a completely different dimension from you." I finished. Sakura had joined the group of confused ninja.

"So, what you're saying is, you're psychotic?" Naruto asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"No Naruto. It's simple. There must have simply been a flaw in the space time continuum." Sakura said. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Get a room." Ayumi said, rolling her eyes.

"It's not my fault you never pay attention during school!" I said, glaring at her.

"Actually, it is. You're the one who forces me to finish my fanfics during class all during eighth grade."

I tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. She really was right.

"HA! She caught you there!" Emma laughed.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Whatever."

"Hey, where's Jason?" Emma asked, looking around.

"Um…oh dear." I said with a sigh.

JASON'S P.O.V.

"Guy-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

I laughed silently as I watched the two give each other a thumbs up.

"50 laps Lee, and don't mess up your hair!"


	4. Naruto Sensei

CHAPTER 4: NARUTO-SENSEI

AYUMI'S P.O.V.

"How did you do the Thousand Years Of Pain? You're not even a ninja!" Naruto whined.

"I'll teach you if you teach me all the cool ninja skills you know!"

"…ok…"

"Awesome! Ok, so first you…"

_Later_

"Good luck!" I said to Naruto as he snuck up on Kakashi.

"That'll take…A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!"

I laughed silently as I watched Kakashi fly into the air, and Naruto come running towards me.

"RUN!" He cried.

I followed him, still laughing. "That was great!"

_EVEN LATER_

"Like this?" I asked.

Naruto nodded and laughed.

"It doesn't have the same effect though. You're a girl."

"Oh well. At least it makes me taller. So…what's next, Naruto-Sensei?"

_EVEN MORE LATER_

I plopped down exhausted into a chair beside Naruto at his house.

"Now I just have to bribe Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi into teaching me stuff too." I said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"So I can be better than Jason. Most of the Jutsus I already knew, I knew because Jason taught them to me. The only one he didn't teach me is the Lightning Blade."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I have to beat him! I just have to!"

"I think you will. I mean, he closes his eyes while focusing his Chakra during a battle."

"It's cuz I'm weak and he knows it. Against anyone else he wouldn't."

"No you're not! It'd be cool if you were a real ninja!"

"Yeah. It would. Wouldn't it?"

"Totally."

"Naruto-Sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to be a great Hokage someday!"

"Believe it!"

"Where do you think the others are?"

"I guess we should go find them."

_SO MUCH LATER THAT IT'S ANNOYING_

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere Ayu!" Emma said.

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed.

"What happened to you? You look like you got beat up by me." Jason mocked.

I looked at the ground and didn't say a word.

"Shut up! She could beat you any day!" Naruto yelled in my defense.

"Yeah right! I'd like to see her try! Ayumi's so weak! I bet her six-year-old brother could beat her!"

"NAR-U-TO UZUMAKI BARRAGE!"

I stumbled away from Jason's unconscious body and stood weakly by Naruto.

"Take that and shove it up your butt."

(Note: Jason isn't as cruel as I made him out to be in this fanfic. It just gave me an excuse to beat him up. It probably will later too.)

"How did you learn that!" Sofi demanded.

"It's just my super cool ninja skill that I learned from my good buddy Naruto-Sensei." I said, smiling weakly.

"Naruto-Sensei!" Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sofi asked in unison.

"Yep! Naruto-Sensei has been training me all day."

"Believe it!"

"I do. Trust me; I've got the bruises and exhaustion to prove it."

"Speaking of Naruto…" Kakashi began.

"Oh crap!" Naruto looked at me. "Run!"

"You run. I'll pass out and dream about setting stuff on fire."

"No need." Kakashi said. Naruto eyed him suspisciously.

"How did you learn to do it?"

"That would be me." I said, raising my hand.

"Can anyone else from your group do Jutsus?"

"Jason can. Sofi would learn quickly if we tried to teach her and…well…Emma still doesn't know what a Jutsu is."

"I can't help it. HEY! Is Kyo here!"

"Emma…that's Fruits Basket!"

"…I know…I'm just praying for something I understand."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well, I wonder what Lord Hokage would say about you all training to be ninja." I looked over at Naruto and grinned.

"This is going to be good."


	5. Spending the Night

CHAPTER 5: SPENDING THE NIGHT

AYUMI'S P.O.V.

I walked weakly along, being supported by Sofi and Emma.

"Training is hard work." I moaned.

"I didn't know you knew the definition to that, slacker." Sofi teased.

"Shut up!"

"You forget, Ayumi is surprisingly literate for as much as she pays attention in school." Emma said.

"I mean it!"

"Oh. Quite true. She can define the word _idiot _with no problem at all. She just has to say her name." Jason said.

"I still have enough in me for another attack!" I yelled.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight." All three of them said in unison.

"Don't overdo it, Ayu." Naruto warned.

"Yes, Naruto-Sensei." I sighed.

"You know, you can stop calling him that. You're just giving him an even bigger ego." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you need me to define ego for you? Here's a hint; it's not a waffle." Emma asked.

"That's Eggo and Emma, I'm warning you! You know what my temper is like!"

"Eep!" Emma shut up in a hurry.

"What is her temper like?" Jason asked, having never seen me become truly angry.

"Scary! She gets evil and scary and demented and worse than Hiei and-"

"Emma, quit while you're ahead!" I now had a pulsing anger mark.

"Eep!"

Emma had hid behind Sasuke and Sofi figured, what the heck, and went off to talk to Sakura, causing me to nearly fall flat on my face from exhaustion.

Naruto, seeing that I had been abandoned by Sofi and Emma, put my arm around his shoulder and his hand on my hip to support me while we walked.

"Naruto and Ayumi, sitting in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, next comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Jason sang immaturely, causing everyone to turn and stare at me and Naruto. Naruto was blushing beside me at Jason's immature song but I was used to things like that.

"Jason, I think you're mistaken. That's you and your boyfriend, Rock Lee." I said.

Jason was pale, not used to me being so gutsy. (Note: Normally I don't stick up to him. It's just a waste of time. It doesn't do any good anyways.)

Sofi and Sakura were giggling like crazy and Jason was trying to come up with a comeback.

He seemed unable to find one and walked away, leaving me smirking evilly.

"That really wasn't that good of a comeback." Emma said. She was still hiding behind Sasuke.

"I think it was just the initial shock that I had the nerve to say something like that to him." I said to her.

"Hey, um, question." Sofi caught our attention.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we supposed to stay?"

SOFI'S P.O.V.

I had asked the question that had been on my mind for a while now.

"Where are we supposed to stay?"

"Well, two of you can probably stay with me." Sakura said.

"I'll take Jason. No girls." Sasuke said, staring directly and Emma who flashed him that sweet and innocent and totally fake (though only Ayu and I know that) smile that she was famous for and sidestepped over to me and Sakura.

"Well, looks like we're going with Sakura which means you're stuck with Naruto, Ayumi." I said evilly.

"That's fine. I'll just be teaching him my evil ways." Ayumi said, causing Emma and I to "Eep!" in unison.

One person as evil as Ayumi is bad enough. But two? I shuddered just thinking about it.

"You will do no such thing!"

Ayumi smirked her evil little smirk that was scary enough to cause Emma's brother to pass out in fear. "Just watch me."

She was spending way too much time with Hiei. It was making her fearless.

We all said goodnight and I watched as Naruto and Ayu disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"If she's been taking evil lessons from Hiei, which I highly suspect, we're doomed." Emma said. I nodded in agreement and we followed Sakura to her house.


	6. Secret Pain

CHAPTER 6: SECRET PAIN

A/N: Emma!! No you could not stay with Sasuke!! ou're a girl!! And yes, I do realize I'm a girl and I'm staying with Naruto, but I'm the authoress, so it's different! Or...somethin like that. Actually, I just did it to be mean...-sweatdrop- Oh well. Um, I think you all should know that I'm on a sugar high. Lol. Halloween candy is the best!

AYUMI'S P.O.V.

"Evil ways, huh?" Naruto asked as we walked to his house.

"Yep. That's me. Evil enough to make Emma's little brother pass out in fear." I said proudly. (If you want to understand this, read How it All Began) (1)

"Really?"

"Yep. That was funny. I was all like 'IT'S NOT ABOUT SUGAR! IT'S ABOUT RULING THE WORLD AND SETTING STUFF ON FIRE!' and her brother was all like 'Ayumi…you're scaring me…' and I was all like 'Puny mortal! You will succumb to my powers!' and he was all like 'Really Ayu, you're scaring me.' And I was like 'Don't you get it, you fool! That's the point! I want to see the terror on your face before I drain you of your blood!' and then he fainted and Emma was all like 'You know, Ayu, you really should go into acting.' And I was like 'I know. I should also be an international pop/rock star but the world doesn't seem to give a darn about my needs. THEY WILL ALL DIE IN MASS DESTRUCTION AND FIRE!' Because I had been given large amounts of sugar." I breathed deeply, having finished my reenactment of what happened.

"You shouldn't have that much sugar anymore…" Naruto looked terrified.

"I know. Cuz, then Emma was like 'I think there's crack in those Dutch energy drinks. From now on I'm just gonna force Mountain Dew down your throat.'"

"Um…you uh…didn't have sugar today…did you?" Naruto asked.

"Well, actually, Sofi did force a Dutch energy drink down my throat…"

"Oh no…"

"…But it should wear off soon."

"Oh good."

"Yep. You're in luck." I said.

Naruto led me into his house and showed me a spot where I could sleep. I thanked him and laid down, unable to sleep.

By then I was wishing I had my laptop. I kept thinking about what would happen the next day. You see, Kakashi had already left to talk to the Hokage about our odd group becoming ninja.

"I really hope everything works out."

I woke up, not knowing how long it was before I fell asleep. Probably hours, I decided.

I looked at my watch and found it was 3:30 AM. I sighed, knowing I would never be able to fall back to sleep.

I got up and began a search for paper and a pencil, but was met only with disappointment. I was so bored.

Finally, after about five minutes of sobbing in boredom, I decided to go for a walk. There was a nice breeze outside as I walked into some woods and climbed up a tree, sitting in one of the branches.

I was still bored. So bored, in fact, that I was actually missing my little brother.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!" I yelled as I realized the fact the I was missing my little brother! That's like, the scariest thing I could ever do! (Note: I love my little bro, really, I do. I'm going camping and I'm going to really miss him. But, it's things like yelling "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!" because you miss your little brother that makes a good fic.)

"You really shouldn't yell this early in the morning."

"AAH!" I fell backwards out of the tree, landing on my feet just in time.

"You listen about as well as Naruto." Kakashi said. He was sitting on the branch where I had been.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people!" I scolded as I crossed my arms and pouted my So-Adorable-it-Can-Get-Hiei-to-Do-What-I-Want pout.

"If you hadn't been yelling you would have heard me. And why on Earth is it the end of the world?"

"Because I miss my little brother!"

"How is that the end of the world?"

"It just…is…"

"That was a wonderful explanation."

"Thank you."

"You're so welcome."

"I'm so honored that you think my explanation was good, oh great Kakashi."

We both started laughing.

"So…what did the Hokage say!" I finally exploded.

"Patience is a virtue."

"Patience is overrated when you're like me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Some people say I have A.D.H.D. but they just don't under- OH LOOK! A SQUIRREL! I LOVE SQUIRRELS! SQUIRRELS ARE MY NINJA HEROS!"

Kakashi chuckled. "I see."

"Of course you do. So…do I get an answer!"

"Well, he's going to test you in three weeks…"

"AWESOME! I'll so be able to do this one! I know all the primary Jutsus!"

"…in which you will be tested not only on primary Jutsus but how well you can create your own Jutsus." Kakashi finished.

"SHNIKIES!"

"Huh?"

"Replacement swear word. Strict parents." I explained, a grim look on my face.

"Ah."

"Well, I have no clue how to create my own Jutsu…" I sighed.

"Which is why you'll be allowed to choose your own instructors." Kakashi explained.

"Cool! But…there are only three spaces available on a squad…right? One of us won't be able to be a ninja, because we'll all refuse to be ninja unless we're in the same squad. Even Jason has that much loyalty. Which means…if I get in…I'll be stuck with Jason in my squad, and if it comes down to us having to battle against each other to get into a squad…I won't even get in. As much as I tried to pretend it wasn't, that attack I got in on Jason yesterday was a fluke. He wasn't expecting me to attack, otherwise I'd still be unconscious."

"I sense a lot of resentment between you two." Kakashi stated.

"Way to state the obvious. He's a jerk! He thinks he's so superior just because he taught me most of what I know. It's…IT'S NOT FAIR! He's so smug! Just because he knows lightning blade and I don't! God, he's so egotistic! I **HATE** IT! And what's worse is he's right! I'll never be good enough to keep up with him…" I could feel bitter tears trying to force their way out of my eyes. (Note: No. I'm not really like this. I may get frustrated and then scream angrily at people (only on rare occasions that occur quite frequently!) but I don't get all depressed. I only did this cuz' I have a plan that will come in later in the fic. So… yeah…just thought I'd clear that up.)

"Hey now. No need to talk like that. So, he thinks he's better because he knows lightning blade, huh? Well, how about I teach you that, and something more?" The look in Kakashi's eyes was mischievous.

"I…that would be cool…" I smiled at him gratefully.

KAKASHI'S P.O.V.

She had been hurt. Not physically, but emotionally. And, for some reason, I had a feeling that it wasn't by Jason.

It struck me, that Jason was trying nothing more than to be a teasing older brother. Not teasing to hurt her, just as a game. But those teasing remarks threw her over the edge in her mind. And I could tell that it was tearing her up inside.

She was a good student. She worked hard, keeping all her frustration pent up inside rather than exploding in a temper, which I could tell she wanted to do. She had a lot of self control, probably from trying not to get into to much trouble.

I accomplished teaching her quite a lot. She learned the lightning blade and quite a few other things about chakra control and such within a short amount of time.

I had never seen a more eager, yet controlled student. She wanted to amount to so much, and yet, I could tell, deep down, she felt she never could.

She and Naruto…they're so alike…they'll be good for each other…and it seems that they are already good friends.

Yes. She and Naruto. I'll keep my eyes on them. I have a feeling that something is going to develop between them. Yes. I'll keep my eyes on them.

AYUMI'S P.O.V.

I walked back to Naruto's house feeling a little better. My pain had once more been suppressed, but just barely.

I needed ShadowBlade, missed him dearly. He had been my first creation using my authoress abilities. A robot that could transform himself into a laptop to remain inconspicuous. He could do quite a lot. And I missed him dearly.

Blade wasn't the only one of my authoress creations that I held dear. So was Maddison. She was a clone of myself. However, I gave her the personality that I never let show. She was the me that I could never allow myself to be. Maddie represented the freedom I could never have.

And yet, being here, in this new world that was so foreign to us, I felt the most at home that I had ever been. Curling up on the floor beside Naruto's bed seemed to be the place where I belonged. I felt…that here…I could be me. Really be me.

I laid down on the floor besides Naruto's bed and thought of what Maddie was up to, and where Blade was.

"If only…you were here…if only…you could help me…hide this pain."

A/N: (1) Ok. This is a fic that I'm writing where my friends and I buy the Yu Yu Hakusho characters off e-bay and have a ton of mishaps with them. But, I decided to post this story first. So, yeah. Just so you know.


	7. Who's Training Who

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long update!!! Please forgive me!! I've no excuse. I'm just lazy. So, sorry.

CHAPTER 7: WHO'S TRAINING WHO

CLARISSA'S P.O.V.

"Hey Risa! Come in here quick!" Maddison yelled at me. Maddie reminds me so much of Ayu.

She has that same temper, that same dark, pained laugh, and the same intense look in her eyes. You'd almost think they were twins.

I've been jealous of Maddie since day one. Maddie has long black hair and violet eyes. Her tan skin shines gold in the proper lighting, making her look like Ayumi often does. A fallen beauty.

Ayumi envies her too. That I know for sure. I can see it in her eyes. Ayu's funny. Sometimes I can read her like a book, and other times I feel like I'm running into a brick wall when I try to get her to open up.

I've heard people make fun of her all the time. And I know it cuts into her like a blade. But, what can I do. Nothing. She won't let me in. Sometimes I feel like no one will ever see what's behind those closed doors, no one will heal those scars.

Ayu writes those songs. So dark, talking about a lost teen who feels lost and misplaced in this world, and I know she means herself.

I try to help Ayu. But…I don't think Ayu wants to be helped. I think…she's afraid to break. She's afraid to let someone share her pain.

"Risa," Maddie whispered, once we were out of earshot of any unwelcome listeners. "Ayu, Sofi, Em, and Jason went missing!"

"WHAT!"

"I don't know what happened, but it's been hard as heck to keep their parents from finding out! Risa, I have no clue where they could have gone! They just…disappeared!" Maddie wasn't panicing. She was ticked!

"Well, maybe Blade knows." I said, though I doubted it.

Blade was strange too. He shows up every once in a while. None of us have any clue where he's from though. Well, none of us except Ayu and Maddie.

That's another thing. Ayu and Maddie have this…_bond_. It's strange. Sometimes they seem downright telepathic.

"No. He doesn't. But, I didn't call you here to help me find them. I called you to help me cover for them." Maddie explained.

"SO WAIT! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE WHERE THEY ARE!" Maddie slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up you idiot! I trust Ayu. She knows what she's doing. She can handle any situation. So, you gonna help me?" I nodded.

"Good. C'mon."

I followed her, wondering what was to come.

MADDISON'S P.O.V.

I knew exactly where they were. And I had just sent Blade to Ayu, knowing she would need him.

Ayu needed this. I knew that. I also knew that I would have to keep a close eye on her. And that she would have to watch out, seeing as none of the others know the truth about blade and I.

It seems that I'm the only one who knows her potential. Even she has no clue what she's truly capable of. Her "authoress" powers have nothing to do with being an authoress. They're so much more. It has to do with her soul. It is something rare. So rare, in fact, that it had only happened once. I would have to go to her soon. I would have to reveal the truth.

"I hope you realize soon, little Datenshi. I hope you're not so blind as to ignore him. He's the one who will open your heart." I whispered as I walked into the room where Risa was waiting, two sodas in my hands.

"Ok. So here's the plan…"

NARUTO'S P.O.V. HUZZAH!

I woke up and pulled off my penguin sleeping cap. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and ran a hand through my hair.

"Nnn. I don't wanna go to school! Let me sleep! Go away!" (Note: I'm told I really do that in my sleep at the times when my alarm doesn't go off and my mom has to wake me up. I find it quite funny.) I looked down to see Ayumi pulling the blue sleeping bag that had appeared out of nowhere over her head.

I pulled the covers off from over her head, only to see her snuggling into a little orange ball of fluff with cat ears and a little tail.

"Ayu! Wake up! You wanna find out what the Hokage said, don't you?" I shook her, yelled in her ear, tickled her, shone a flashlight in her eyes and still she wouldn't wake up!

The little ball of fluff woke up though.

"Um…hello…" The little ball of fluff said in a young, uncertain voice.

"Hi. You wouldn't happen to know how to wake her up, would you?" I asked it.

It, which seems to be a he, chuckled.

"Ayumi, hey, Ayumi. It's time to wake up. C'mon. Wake up. Please, Ayu?"

"Nnn? Blade?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up.

"Morning beautiful!" The ball of fluff cried.

"Ooh! You're so cute! You're so sweet! I love you!" Ayumi was hugging the ball of fluff.

"I feel special!" The ball of fluff said happily.

"Um...what _is_ that thing?" I asked.

AYUMI'S P.O.V. I'M TO COMMON FOR A HUZZAH...

I thought for a moment and then decided to answer him truthfully.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Naruto nodded eagerly.

"He's my first creation using my authoress powers. His name is ShadowBlade, Blade for short. This isn't his true form. It's just to _hide _his true form." I explained.

"Yep. The perfect disguise." Blade informed us, causing me to giggle.

He began to hover-float, whatever- away from me and over to an unoccupied space of the room.

His form grew to that of a human. His hair became black and spiked, his eyes a deep green. He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, a black tank top, and black combat boots.

"This is my true form." Blade's voice was deeper now.

"I think you'll probably always be my best creation." I beamed with pride.

"Why thank you."

"So, how could you wake her up, but I couldn't!" Naruto demanded.

"Ayumi's grown immune to all normal ways of waking someone up. She doesn't wake up until she wants to anymore, because no one can figure out how to wake her up. Really, it's quite simple. All you have to do is ask her very nicely to wake up." Blade explained.

I nodded. "You know what makes it even better is, I can hold conversations and stuff in my sleep. So, people think I'm awake." (A/N: Very true. Just the other day I was supposed to call Emma and tell her something, so, my mom comes to my room and tells me to, and I'm like "Yeah. Sure mom. I'll call her in a little bit." And some other stuff. The next morning I woke up and my mom is like "Why didn't you call Emma?" And I was like, "I was supposed to call Emma?" And she's like, "I told you last night!" And I was like, "Mom, you can't tell me when I'm asleep!" And she was like, "But you answered me!" And then I said, "Mom, how many times have I answered you in my sleep?" And she had to think about that for a while before realizing I was right. Lol.)

"So, why don't we get ready and find the others?" I suggested. I was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Sure." Said Naruto.

"Kay. I'm already ready so I'll wait for you in the kitchen." I said.

Blade jumped into the air, turning into the little ball of fluff again.

Once I got into the kitchen, I broke out in to laughter. Naruto had bed head. Big time.

"Did you see his hair! He was so cute!" I suddenly gasped, realizing what I had just said.

"You like him!" ShadowBlade accused.

"No I don't! He just reminded me of a little kid! That's all!" Even I knew that that wasn't believable and sighed.

"Ok…so…maybe just a little…"

NARUTO'S P.O.V. HUZZAH AGAIN!

Did she just call me…cute? Did she really call me cute?

It took a while for me to decide whether or not to do my hair after that. In the end, I did my hair, with a lot of reluctance.

After I was ready, Ayu and I went off to find the others. The first people we came across were Sasuke and Jason.

I glared at them both, but Ayu smiled.

"Hey Sasuke. How're you?" She wasn't like a scary fangirl. She acted like they were old friends.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Fine. Sasuke, may I ask you a favor?"

"Hm?"

"Will you train Jason?"

"WHAT!" Jason and I yelled in shock.

"Well, you guys have to pretend you don't know, but, I already spoke to Kakashi this morning and the Hokage's gonna test us on 'not only on primary justsus but also how well you can create your own Jutsus". We're allowed to chose our own trainers. And…if I'm gonna be stuck on a squad with Jason, I want him to be ready. Because…if not…I'M GONNA KICK HIS BUTT!" I smiled at Ayu. She was finally getting the confidence she needed.

"Well, if he wants…" Sasuke said.

Jason grinned. "Ayu, you don't stand a chance!"

"Yep. Sure. Whatever you say."

"I'll prove it! Right here, right now!"

"Try it. I dare you." Ayu seemed completely apathetic.

Jason moved to attack her and she punched him square in the face.

"OW! How did she-!"

"Loser, I'm up here!" Ayu was standing on the branch of a tree, a huge smirk on her face.

"How did you-!" He was cut off as we realized that Ayu's eyes had become red with little black commas swirling in them.

"She has the…the…" Jason couldn't even finish his sentence.

SASUKE'S P.O.V. HUZZAH A THIRD TIME!

I smirked. Ayumi was doing very well indeed. Kakashi had discovered that she had the Sharingan while training her to use lightning blade. He and I trained her to use her Sharingan.

She was already activating it on will. And she wasn't even part of a clan, was she?

Well, either way, she has the Sharingan and she knows how to use it. She could be very lethal.

It makes me glad she's an ally, not enemy. I wouldn't want to face her wrath.

AYUMI'S P.O.V. I'M STILL QUITE COMMON...I'LL ONLY HUZZAH MYSELF IF YOU REVIEW AND TELL ME TO.

I smirked, feeling sure of myself. Why I could use the Sharingan, I didn't know. But I was glad I could.

"You see, not only did Kakashi tell me what the Hokage said, he trained me." Jason glared and I continued. "Do you see? I have friends in very high places." I said smugly from my spot in the tree.

"You coward; hiding on a branch!"

"I'm not hiding. I'm in plain view."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Jason, as your trainer, I advise you not to bite off more than you can chew." Sasuke said, causing me to smirk again.

"Are you saying I can't beat her!" Jason cried indignantly.

"Yes. My prior student is too far ahead of you for you to even _think_ of challenging her." Sasuke boasted, leaving unfalling tears in my eyes.

He was proud enough to boast of me. He was _proud_.

It's not like Sasuke's the best ninja of all time, but he's strong. And, it still means a lot.

"PRIOR STUDENT!" Jason exploded.

Sasuke nodded apathetically.

"Who's whose student?" Emma walked to us, followed by Sofi, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"Ayumi was Sasuke's student!" Jason fumed.

"Don't forget Kakashi!" I cried smugly as I jumped down from the branch where I sat, landing beside Naruto.

"Sasuke, will you train _me_?" Emma begged without seeming like she was begging.

"I'm training Jason as a personal favor to Ayu." Sasuke said.

"WAIT! I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THIS! EM NEEDS THE HELP MORE! TRAIN HER!" I suddenly yelled.

"If that's really what you want. Emma, I'll train you." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine! I'll train with Shikamaru!" Jason yelled.

We all ignored him and Em hugged me.

"Thanks Ayu." She whispered.

"No Prob." I whispered back.

"So, Kakashi told you then?" I asked.

"I knew you, being a girl, would tell Sasuke and Naruto, and Sasuke would tell Jason…so…I told them." Kakashi chuckled.

"WHAT'S THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME BEING A GIRL!"

"Well, girls talk a lot." Kakashi said.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Who's Sofi training with?" I then asked.

"Neji." Sofi answered.

"Ayu, are you training with Kakashi?"

"Nah. I think I'll train with Naruto again."

"What about me?" Asked a voice from behind.

"MADDIE!" I ran to her and we hugged.

"So, you've been having fun without me, huh?"

"Sorry! It was unexpected." I apologized.

"I call dibs on Ino." Maddie said with a grin.

"So, uh, does anyone else know where we are?" I asked.

"Oh, I have a feeling someone else will be showing up eventually."


	8. Is Shinobi a Shampoo

**A mini random chapter from Em's p.o.v. just for your enjoyment.**

Is Shinobi a Shampoo?

I like ponies!

I do! I like Cookies! And Pie! And Marshmallows! And lemon bars!

Oh no! Soon I'll be as fat as Risa! (A/N: Risa's a stick, just so you know)

Pikachu, I choose you!!

ELECTRIC COOKIE!!

Squirtle, go!

WATERY STUFF SWOOSH!!!

TEAM ROCKET BLASTOFF!

MEOWTH!!

YU-GI-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!

Jonochsudgakjsdg….AYU HELP!!

"Jonouchi?"

"Yeah that."

GO MAGIC CARD OF WONDER!

WONDER WONDER WONDER WONDER WHAT'S IN A RUBIK'S CUBE!!!

Did you know that…

"What?"

I was waiting for you to tell me.

Look Sasuke, look! I can dance! Watch me twirl like a ballerina.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

"Ha ha! I hope you died." (Sasuke)

SHUT UP!!

"Awwwww…."

Go cry, emo kid! (A/N: I have nothing against emos, I found that on a picture on myspace)

"Emma, you just insulted the king of angst!" (Ayumi)

So. I can do what I want. I'm the king!

PUSH!

"123KING! MWUAHAHAHAHA!!"

AW C'MON!!!

Stupid Burger King crown rules!

PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!!

"NARUTO, I CHOOSE YOU!!"

WHAT?! C'MON!! NARUTO'S NOT A POKEMON!!!!

"WHINER!!"

I pushed Ayu and ran. Now I fear for my life.

What form of torture will she choose?

Evil garden gnomes?

Man eating slugs?

Tickle torture?

She's pure evil I tell you!

Ayumi always has something evil up her sleeve.

Last time, she told me I was a turtle and pushed me onto my back.

It took me two full days to realize that I wasn't and stand up.

Is shinobi a shampoo?

I've always kinda wondered.

Ayu and the others talk about shinobi.

What the heck is shinobi?!

Seriously, is it shampoo?!

Maybe it's shampoo for cats.

Let's test it on Ayu!

POKE!!

JUMP!!

POP!!!

"EMMA, YOU MADE MY EARS AND TAIL POP OUT AND- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!!"

Bottle is labeled, Shinobi, for when your cat needs a bath.

"OW!! EMMA, YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

Scrub the kitty, scrub the kitty!

Just so you know, it didn't work.

And she made me drink the entire bottle, while being tickled tortured by evil garden gnomes and devoured by man eating leeches.

I think she hates me.

That's a bad thing.

I'm depressed.

ELETRIC COOKIE, AWAY!

That's my superhero slogan.

What do you mean, my pocket fell off?

-searches the ground-

"Ha ha ha! Evil is fun!"

POCKET? HERE POCKET!

POCKET, C'MERE!!

**POCKET!!**

My pocket ran away I think.

I asked my Mommy where pockets go when they die.

She said she'd tell me when I'm older.

So I asked Sasuke.

He said their souls would eternally be devoured by leprechauns from the place of fire.

I told him I liked fire.

He said this fire wasn't cool cuz it was invisible.

I cried.

I wish I would have waited for Mommy to tell me when I was older.

I went on E-Harmony.

I met a man I did.

We met at pizza hut.

To my disappointment, he was meowth.

Why is it that Pokemon are so in love with me?

Maybe it's cuz I'm beautiful.

"Yes Em. I wrote a poem about you I did.

Ahem.

Hey diddle diddle,

Blah blah blah,

Emma the cow jumped over the moon."

I'M NOT A COW!!

SOB!!

I'M A NERD!!

"Got that right."

SHADDUP AYUMI!

"FINE!!"

WAIT! AYU, IS SHINOBI A SHAMPOO!!?!!?!!!


	9. IMPORTANT MESSAGE: PLEASE READ!

AHHHH!! I'M BACK!! OK, so, here's the deal, I have a new penname! It is MegamiofMeiun!! I will be reposting some of my old stories on there if people like them, so go on and send my new penname some PM's if you want a certain story reposted. If people don't request it, I won't do it (except gangsta camp and dare show, they're definitely being redone. So, anyways, if you like my writing, PLEASE, check out my new profile and send me messages. I really love you guys for putting up with me!!


End file.
